Daisuke (Wii Sports)
"Daisuke" redirects here. If you're looking for the Mii from Wii Sports Club, go to Daisuke (Wii Sports Club). Daisuke '''(pronounced "day-SUKE") is a CPU Mii from Wii Sports, Wii Sports Resort, and Wii Party. He is ranked #36 out of the Wii Sports Resort CPUs, by overall skill level. His Total Skill Level is 5245.5. Wii Sports '''Daisuke is one of the best opponents you will face in Tennis, as he is a Pro with a skill of 1600, ranking him as the 9th best player. He usually plays with Hayley, but sometimes with Theo. In Baseball, he is good at the 546-713 mark and he has a team of Haru, Naomi, Ashley, Rachel, Lucía, Ren, Yoshi, and Anna. Daisuke '''plays in the Baseball teams of Alex, Ai, Yoko, Tyrone, Andy, Tatsuaki, Steph, and Ryan. In Boxing, he is okay at a skill level of around 452-610. Wii Sports Resort In Table Tennis he is good. His level is 731+. In Basketball, his level is 401+ and his team players are Chika and Alisha, and he is not good but acceptable. In Swordplay, he is a Pro, at level 1241+, (The 18th best player). He is a Pro at Cycling, coming 25th out of 98. Wii Party In Wii Party, '''Daisuke is an Advanced Mii. Trivia * His Japanese name (だいすけ) is the same as his English name. * Daisuke is one of the Miis that wear Black Armor in level 12 of Swordplay Showdown, along with the Boss Takashi. He is also one of the Miis that wear Black Armor in level 18 of Swordplay Showdown, along with the Boss Fritz. He is very defensive and strikes often in both of those appearances. ** Coincidentally, he and Takashi are both Advanced Miis. They also have the same skin color and the same favorite color. They also have the same facial features, both having wrinkles on both sides of their mouths. ** In Level 12, he is the only Non-Boss Black Armored Mii. * Daisuke is one of the very few Miis that wear Black Armor more than once. He is also the first seen to wear it twice. He is also the first Mii to use Small Black Armor. ** He's also the first male non-boss Black Armored Mii that appears in a reversed stage, the first female being Stéphanie. * He's Japanese. ** This information is assumed because of his name. Not a single Wii Sports/Wii Sports Resort Mii has a confirmed nationality. * Daisuke's name means “Great help” in Japanese. * Daisuke appears in 14 Swordplay Showdown Stages. He appears in stages 2, 4, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 12, 14, 16, 17, 18, 19, and 20. * Daisuke is ambidextrous because he is left-handed in Tennis and Baseball, but is right-handed in Table Tennis. * He is one of the few CPU Miis to use the underhand throw in Baseball. * In one of his Wii Party artworks, he seems to be playing Lumber Whacks. ** In another one of his Wii Party artworks, he seems to be playing Shifty Gifts. *** In a third, he is playing Risky Railway with Lucía, Jake, and Elisa. * He is the only Mii to wear Small Black Armor in Stage 18 of Swordplay Showdown. * He is one of 2 Miis in the original Wii Sports and Wii Sports Resort to have their name start with a D. ** The other is David. Category:Light Blue Outfit Miis